


Fresh Start

by CindyRyan



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Sequel to Grateful. Hattie tries to decide what road her life should take





	1. Chapter 1

For Aryafan who requested a sequel.

Title: Fresh Start  
author: Cindy Ryan

Deckard Shaw had given himself a deadline of twelve hours to get off Samoa. Hobbs had already left. Catching the first available flight back to the States to get his daughter. Deckard had wanted to talk with his sister before they parted ways. Wanted to make sure she'd be alright.  
He was just walking up to the guest house where they were staying when Hattie appeared in the doorway. Deckard's gut clenched as he saw the bruises starting to develop on her arms and legs. He knew they were from the fight and the helicopter crash. After being apart for so long Deckard had come so close to losing her for good. Another slap to the face by reality. Family, friendships, relationships all took work. Nothing was guaranteed.

“What?”Hattie prompted as she paused on the porch steps. “Don't like the color?”

She was wearing a simple floral print light green sun dress. Brown sandals covered her feet. Deckard shook his head as he rolled his eyes.

“No, just thought hot pink was more your style.”Deckard said with a smile as he approached.

“They were fresh out of hot pink.”Hattie replied with a smile. “What brings you by? Thought you were preparing to go home?”

“I am; leave tonight. Thought we could talk.”Deckard stated softly.

“Alright.”Hattie agreed turning and leading the way inside.  
******

Once inside Hattie scrounged up two beers from the fridge and suggested they go to the patio. She handed a beer to her brother and then sat down in a old style white wicker chair. When Deckard remained standing Hattie knew this was going to be a serious conversation. Deckard stared out at the ocean as he took a long swig of beer. Then finally turned to face Hattie.

“How long are you staying?”Deckard asked quietly.

“Haven't decided yet.”Hattie replied softly. “I told you MI6 cleared me and is ready to welcome me back with open arms.”

“Good of them.”Deckard said in a clipped bitter tone. “Considering you nearly died for them.”

Hattie looked out at the waves. Remembering her fallen team.

“Are you taking your old job back?”Deckard asked as he sat down.

If Hattie didn't know him so well she would've missed the catch of apprehension in his voice.

“If I do; can't promise I won't arrest you.”Hattie responded trying to lighten the mood and failing.

“That's not....”Deckard began and sighed. “I just want you to be happy. Even if it means being on that side of the law.”

Hattie smiled and reached over and covered her brother's right hand with hers.

“Still figuring things out.”Hattie replied quietly.

“Can't coax you to my side?”Deckard asked with a grin. “You and I we could pull off some great schemes.”

Hattie laughed.

“Yes, we could.”Hattie agreed as she removed her hand.

*****  
Deckard cleared his throat as he stared down at the beer bottle. He really didn't want to have the net part of the conversation. He'd been at the airport earlier arranging travel plans when he'd seen Hobbs. The big man hadn't seen him too preoccupied. Hattie had been in Hobbs's arms as they waited by the gate. They were kissing and acting like lovers.  
Deckard had nearly punched Hobbs then and there but something had stopped him. That had been the happiness radiating off his sister like the sun. After everything she'd just been through who was he to take that away? Even if the thought of her with Hobbs made bile churn in his gut.

“I saw you earlier.”Deckard began finally meeting his sister's questioning gaze. “At the airport.”

“I was seeing Luke off.”Hattie responded quietly.

“It's Luke now; is it?”Deckard asked as he took a swig of beer.

“I'm a little old for you to play the protective brother routine!”Hattie shot back.

“You're never too old for that!”Deckard countered sharply.”He's not right for you!”

“Because you don't like him?”Hattie countered as she stood. “News flash, brother, I can think for myself. I know my heart.”

“And it wants Hobbs?”Deckard asked as he stood. “You going to move to America and have a little house and a white picket fence?!”

“As I said; still figuring things out.”Hattie replied as she stood in the patio doorway.

“Hattie.”Deckard began as he walked towards his sister. “I.....”

“I'm tired; think I'll take a nap.”Hattie said stiffly as she started down the hall. “You can show yourself out.”

Deckard sighed then took an angry drink of beer. He slammed the bottle down onto the kitchen counter. With a last look down the empty hall he turned and left the guest house. His mother wanted him to mend things with Hattie. If she chose a future with Luke Hobbs Deckard wasn't sure he'd ever be okay with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the kudos :)

Title: Fresh Start  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Deckard knew he had changed since meeting up with Toretto and his crew. Now it wasn't all about the next con, the next deal. Deckard wouldn't quite call it a conscience, but it was annoyingly close to one. It was why he'd let his self imposed deadline pass. Why he was still on Samoa. His sister was back in his life and Deckard couldn't leave with things unsettled between them.

Still Deckard found he was spinning. He wanted to talk to her, but didn't want another argument so soon after the earlier one. Without a real plan Deckard found himself helping out at Hobbs custom auto. They had after all helped save his sister.

******

After Deckard had left Hattie had tried to sleep. She’d got maybe a half hour nap before giving up. Hattie had taken a quick shower changed clothes and left the guest house.  
Hattie had drifted to the main buildings of the village. The people knew who she was. That she was a friend of Luke Hobbs. She met more of Luke’s family. A few female cousins began to tell Hattie stories of when Luke was a boy. Despite herself Hattie found she was enchanted by the tales.

*****

In less than forty-eight hours Luke Hobbs had come home twice. He stared out the window of the seven forty seven as the plane came into Samoa for it's final decent. It was late afternoon and Luke was starting to feel fatigued. The fight with Brixton, the chopper crash, making love with Hattie and the back to back flights all were taking it's toll.  
Luke smiled as he thought of Hattie Shaw. The smile wasn't just remembering the sex. She was an amazing woman even with the last name of Shaw. Luke would love a second date with her. He wasn't sure she was in the mindset for a relationship, but at the moment he'd agree to whatever terms Hattie set.

“You look happy.”A young voice said from the seat next to him.

Luke glanced down at his nine year old daughter and smiled tousling her hair. She'd slept most of the flight.

“Of course I am.”Hobbs replied. “Bringing my daughter to meet her family.”

“That's not it.”Sam commented.

Luke raised an eyebrow. He was constantly amazed at how intune his child was to him. A little too much at times.

“It's a time for mending fences.”Luke responded as he wrapped her in a one armed hug. “I stayed away too long. I've begun to make peace with the past and with my family. That makes me happy.”

Sam nodded and snuggled against him. As the plane landed Luke wondered if Hattie would still be there. She'd told him she would be, but then again she was a Shaw.

*******  
Two hours later Luke was sitting at the dining table in his mother's house. He was watching his daughter get to know her grandmother. Luke felt a pang of regret that he'd kept them apart for so long. At least now Sam would have that connection.

Luke had contacted Hattie after he got his daughter settled. He'd been delighted that she was still in Samoa. Hattie had promised she'd be over after dinner if he thought that was alright. Luke had said it would be. Now he found himself half watching the clock; anticipating what would be a fun introduction. Especially recalling his daughter's introspective on his reaction to Hattie's photo. Sam really was too wise for her age.

As the dinner dishes were cleared away Luke took his daughter aside. Sam yawned and Luke knew the jet lag was starting to take affect. He heard footsteps and saw Hattie poke her head in the front door. They smiled at each other and as silly as it was Luke felt his heart lift at the sight of her. His daughter had her head down and hadn't seen their guest yet. Luke nudged her.

“I know you're tired, but I have one more person for you to meet.”Luke commented. “Okay?”

“Okay.”Sam acknowledged as she raised her head.

“Knock, knock.”Hattie said as she entered and walked towards them.

Luke grinned as he saw Sam's eyes widen in recognition.

“It's the hot spy lady!”Sam exclaimed gleefully.

Luke cringed as his mother laughed from behind them in the kitchen. Hattie raised an eyebrow at Luke.

“Hot spy lady?”Hattie repeated with a grin.

“I'll explain later.”Luke said in an apologetic tone. “Hattie Shaw, this is my daughter Samantha.”

“I told you; you liked her!”Sam babbled as she bounced towards the MI6 agent.”You're not still bad are you?”

“She saw your file.”Luke explained as he moved towards them. “I haven't had a chance to tell her everything.”

“The real bad guys framed me.”Hattie said to Sam. “I was always a good guy.”

“Good.”Sam replied with a wide smile as she bounced forward.

Hattie laughed as Sam hugged her.

“I'm glad to meet you, Samantha.”Hattie said as she pulled back.

Sam nodded and yawned once more.

“Think nieta is sleepy.”His mother comments as she comes forward. “I'll take her back.”

“Thanks Momma.”Luke replies.”See you in the morning, kiddo.”

“G'night.”Sam says wearily.

“Hot spy lady?”Hattie inquires after they're alone.

Luke quickly explains how he received the assignment. Hattie laughed softly as she wraps Luke in a hug.

“I'm sorry....”Luke began but Hattie kisses him.

“No worries.”Hattie said as she linked her arms around Luke's shoulders. “I think it's adorable.”

Luke chuckled and kissed her once more. Hattie Shaw really was remarkable.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is a short update. Real life has been busy. Thanks so much for the kudos. :)

Title: Fresh Start  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

After a fitful night's sleep Deckard had made up his mind; he was out. Done with Hobba, done with the island. It was past time to go home; with or without his sister. Rising before dawn Deckard got a seat on a flight leaving late morning. He showered, packed dressed and went for a run. Hopefully by the time he came back Deckard would be able to settle things with his sister. Hobbs was another story.

******

Hobbs rose early still jet lagged and not adjusted to any time zone. Sharing a bed once more with Hattie hadn't aided in getting any sleep. Waking to find Hattie curled next to him her head resting in the crook of his right arm tugged at something in Luke's soul. They hadn't even talked about a relationship yet. Neither of their lives were stable enough for one. Still waking with her in his arms.....

Shaking off the thoughts Luke found the gym his family had put together Just off the car detail shop. There was no one else in the gym. Luke found a pair of boxing gloves and started working on the heavy bag suspended in the left corner. 

“Want to hit something that hits back?”

Luke glanced over to see Deckard standing just inside the door. Morning sunlight streamed in behind the British man telling Luke how much time had passed. He stopped putting his hands on the heavy bag to stop it's movement. He grabbed a bottled water from a nearby mini-fridge opened it and took a long swallow before turning back to face Shaw. 

“You really want to spar?”Luke asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't.”Shaw replied as he found another pair of boxing gloves and put them on. “Besides have time to kill before my flight.”

“You're leaving?”Hobbs asked in surprise as he put the water down on top of the fridge. “Does Hattie know?”

“You her keeper now?”Deckard snapped as he tapped his gloves together. 

“No, just she's been through a lot and you two have some mending to do.”Luke commented.

“I'll tell her.”Deckard promised.

After a long moment Hobbs nodded. 

“More room outside.”Luke said as he turned and led the way.

******  
More room outside turned out to be a small boxing ring nestled between three palm trees and elevated a few feet off the ground. Deckard shook his head and climbed into the ring following Hobbs. Part of him knew this was a bad idea. The other part couldn't resist winning a round or two. They touched gloves and the sparring began.

******  
Hattie followed the sound of a crowd cheering to find her brother and Luke fighting in a boxing ring between a couple of palm trees. They'd been at it awhile considering the amount of sweat on both men and the size of the crowd.

Leaning against the wall of the car detail shop the blonde woman watched the fight. She knew her brother could hold his own. However, this was Luke Hobbs he was up against. The man who had tried to pull a helicopter out of the sky.

The crowd cheered loudly as Luke landed a solid punch sending Deckard back into the roped wall of the ring. Hattie winced in sympathy but found herself smiling as her brother bounced back on his feet and connected a punch of his own at Luke.

“Excuse me.”A voice said from Hattie's right.

Hattie glanced over and stilled at the sight of a stranger. The man was clearly MI6. Thirties, sunglasses, dark blue dress pants and matching short sleeved shirt. His black hair was cut short; military style.

“Lost?”Hattie quipped.

“No.”The man replied. “Trenton James, MI6. They sent me with a job offer that they hope will wipe the slate clean. They'd like you back.”

“I'm sure they would.”Hattie muttered sarcastically.

“Ten minutes; hear me out.”James suggested as he took off his sunglasses.

Hattie looked back at the fight. She knew she could refuse. Could stand here and keep enjoying the boxing. Still a small part of her wanted her old life.

“Ten minutes.”Hattie agreed as she turned and walked away from the crowd.

She heard James follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fresh Start  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Hour after the fight Deckard sat on a bench in the gym. He was using a small towel and the mirror on the wall to wipe blood from his face. He heard footsteps and glanced at the door to see his sister enter. Hattie crossed over to him and handed him an ice pack.

“Think I'm getting old if you want me to use that.”Shaw quipped as he dabbed a a cut above his left eye. “Not there yet, sis.”

Hattie smirked and sat down next to him watching him in the mirror.

“Who was the bloke you left with?”Shaw asked.   
***  
Hattie shook her head. She'd known her brother had seen her leave. It was too ingrained in them to not be constantly aware of their surroundings. Of where their loved ones were; of were threats were.

“MI6.”Hattie replied softly turning the cold ice pack over in her hands.

“Better have an apology.”Luke Hobbs interjected from behind them.

“They had a job offer.”Hattie continued meeting Luke's gaze in the mirror. “Clean slate; my life back with a raise.”

Deckard snorted and she saw Luke stiffen.

“You taking it?”Luke inquired quietly.

*****  
Deckard was feeling the tension in the room and starting to feel like a third wheel. Still he stayed where he was. This discussion was after all about his sister and her future. Hobbs would have to deal.

“For a little while.”Hattie confirmed with a nod. “May take a leave of absence after a few months and see if my old life is really what I want.”

“Good idea.”Hobbs replied in a tight voice.

“You sure?”Deckard asked. “After what they did? They hunted you.”

“Life's too short for grudges.”Hattie said as she stood. “I'm leaving in the morning.”

*************  
Dinner time rolled around and Hattie was walking back to the guest house when she found Luke waiting on the front steps. She smiled at him.

“Thought you'd be spending time with your daughter.”Hattie began as she stopped.

“She's getting to know her cousins and grandmother.”Luke replied with a smile. “Thought I'd take a hot spy lady to dinner.”

“Did you?”Hattie asked returning his smile. “You assumed I didn't already have plans.”

“Didn't assume, but was hoping.”Luke commented as he stood. “I know a private deck with a great view.”

Hattie couldn't think of a better way to spend her last night in Samoa.

“Sounds perfect.”Hattie replied.

Luke offered her a hand and she took it entwining their fingers. They turned and walked into the guest house.


End file.
